gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invasion of the Evil Clones part 4
The 4th part of The Invasion of the Evil Clones. part 2 link. part 3 link. if you wanna edit the transcript, ask in da comments. Synopsis Gumball and the others plan to sneak in to the Epic Wizard's lair,but will they succeed? Characters Gumball Darwin Anais Volt Skull Richard Jake Epic wizard Evil clones Will others Transcript (Gumball,Darwin,Anais,Jake and Volt are running) Gumball: wheres the lair!? Volt: hm..over there. (points to it) Darwin: lets go! (They run over to it) Jake: this is risky... Volt: Leave it t-(turns into steel) Jake: oh great! he found out that he had magic! Volt: (turns normal) you knew?! Jake: of course. i erased your memory of you doing magic. Volt: ....(walks away) Gumball: Anyway...lets go! Darwin: should we get volt? he is the only one of us that has magic. Gumball: He is mad so im sure he wont. But,get him anyway. (Darwin and Anais leave) (meanwhile,Volt is in a trashcan) Volt: Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. happy 9th birthday to me. (sighs) you know what!? (gets out of trash can) i might as well help. (sighs) (walks away) (Later) (Gumball, Jake, and Skull are in the lair) Gumball: hm...... Jake: (sees dark tobias) dark tobias! (grabs random pan and knocks him out) ... (meanwhile,with anais,volt and darwin) Darwin: i found this purple liquid....(sees dark darwin) ah! (splashes it on him and he disinigrates) I think we found it! Anais: and theres a whole lock full of them too! Darwin and Anais: hooray! Volt: problem solved. (inadvertenly turns it into stone) oops. Darwin: (opens the locker) there all rock! (grabs one and smashes it) see? (Anais and Darwin stare angrily at volt) Volt: ..........i didnt mean to! (Anais and Darwin leave) Volt: darn-(shocks self) ow! hm...fire,ice,i can turn things into rock, lighting, turn into steel,what else? (walks away) Lenny: (Laughing hard) Volt: its not funny. Lenny: hahahahhahahahahah!! Volt: Its not funny!! Lenny: i c-cant breathe! ha ha! ha! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaah Volt: IT IS NOT FUNNY! Lenny: you loser! (continues laughing) you gonna be the reason the bad guys win!! Volt: ....(growling) Lenny: you cant defeat meh! Volt: AH! (tackles lenny and repeatedly tries to freeze him) Lenny: you cant get me! (laughs) Volt: AH! (stands up) here! (sends stones at him) Lenny: ow! ow! STILL CANT BEAT ME! (gets shocked) ow! (gets shocked again) OW! that one hurt more. Volt: weird. i didnt even mean to shock him. whatever. (tries to freeze him repeatedly) Jake: ........see this is why i erased your mem-(gets frozen along with gumball) Volt: (freezes lenny) there! (The epic wizard comes, slowly clapping) Volt: huh? (later) Volt: so,let me get this straight. Your magic randomly became uncontrollable and you somehow,inadvertenly,sent powers to me? Epic wizard: yep. Volt: ok.... Epic wizard: Volt, i can teach you how to control it. Volt: maybe! Epic wizard: now! i suggest you just go back home and ignore my clones. Volt: Can do! (runs down) Epic Wizard: good! i can make a villain like me! perfect! i can gather up a lot of people with magic and have them takeover elmore for me! HA HA HA HA HA! (Later) (Jake,Gumball,Darwin and Anais are walking) Gumball: So volt turned it into STONE!? Darwin: yep. Anais: i can see why he has no friends... Darwin: that was kinda mean to him. Gumball: A locker! (opens it) YES! Jake: YES! Darwin: yes! Gumball: (pours the purple liquid on dark tobias,who is still unconsious) (DT disingrates) Darwin: what is that stuff called? Gumball: err....it says clone disingrator. Darwin: gumball carry th- (Dark Volt shows up) DV: hi. (walks away) Gumball: i dont even.... Jake: well, Volt is dark normally. So this Volt is...happy? meh. (splashes C.D. on him and he disingigrates) Gumball: ok lets....oh! a room! (opens it) its full of Clone destoryers! Jake: oh great! we need volt to transfer them to the town! Volt: (walking by) You dont need meh. Darwin: we..uh...kinda need you. Volt: (off screen) nope. Gumball: oh boy... Volt: (off screen) i dont want any part in this...at all. Darwin: (sighs) i guess we are gonna do this ourselves. (Later) Dark Darwin: hello! (tackles darwin) Darwin: ah! Dark Darwin: wanna play a game? its called pain. Darwin: (splashes C.D. on d.d. and he disinigrates) yes! Jake: (splashes C.D. on dark doug) Dark Doug: ..aw, dirt. (disingrates) Anais: (splashes C.D. on dark Anais and she disingrates) Doug: everyone is doing good! (Volt jumps in a trash can) (At epic wizards lair) Epic wizard: hm... Will: dad dad! they discovered the clone's weakness! Epic Wizard: i am aware. but....i have given up on the invasion in order to work on the PEFECT plan. Will: ... (later) Skull: later, toothpaste! (splashes C.D. on dark skull) Dark Skull: darnit. (disinigrates) Dark Anton: yikes! were doomed! Richard: (picks Dark Anton up and eats him, then takes a nap) zz.zz..z..z.zz...z...z....z Gumball: yes! every. single. clone. is. gone. Darwin: yeah! Doug: yes! Gumball: victor- Dark Gumball: you forgot bout me. Gumball: ....darwin, get the- Darwin: we have very little left. Gumball: goodbye clone! (splashes it on darkk gumball, by D.G. avoids it) what the!? Dark Gumball: (laughs) Doug: darnit! Darwin: No! Volt: (still in trashcan) (facepalms) Jake: ..no......just....no... Dark Gumball: ha ha ha ha ha ha! i WIN! i doubt youll find my next weakness, butter. ...DARNIT! (slaps self repeatedly and gets hit by butter and disingrates) (Everyone cheers) (Later) Gumball: that was crazy. Doug: You got dat right. but something tells me epic wizard gave up this plan to work on something else.... (Meanwhile) Epic Wizard: elmore, be aware. (laughs evily) (coughs) THE END? Category:Part 4 of Fanfics Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Stories